Blood Moon
by emieewbu
Summary: Apparently I'm adopted, and apparently I'm a werewolf, and apparently, my whole life has been a lie. Except for Edward.
1. Prologue

"Oh wow Jakey, how funny!" I retorted, my voice seeping with sarcasm

"It was a tad bit funny, darling." Embry said as he wrapped his arm around my waist, placing a kiss to my forehead

It was indeed funny, but I wouldn't let Jake know that. My jokes were funny, and that was final. My jokes were the best, who didn't like my jokes? Everyone laughed at them, didn't they? I always found them on the internet, which meant they were hilarious.

I was happy. We were all happy. And it felt good. The last time we could hang out without Mr. Lahote or Mr. Uley around was before we even met them. I had no idea why the protectors have decided to focus on us and only us, when we were all in a group. It was so confusing.

The atmosphere changed when my eyes landed on a beautiful boy, who winked at me. I smiled back, knowing Embry would be angry if I did anything more. And why would I want to anger him? He's the love of my life, and it couldn't be any other way. I saw my dad talking to someone who appeared to be the boys father.

"Guys, I'm going to say hi to my dad, okay"

Quil let out a deep growl which was extremely confusing. I let it slide and walked over to the trio.

"Hi dad! The boys are over there, to assure you that I was alright last night." I said as I hugged him

He jogged over to them, hugging each of them, and stepped back, deep in coversation with Jake, presumably about Billy.

"Sorry to interuppt your conversation sir, but my bestfriends dad is my dads bestfriend and they were just checking up on each other." I explained the confusing family ties

"It's quite alright, young Bella. Your father told me about you." he smiled

I turned to the beautiful boy, and introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you, Isabella. I'm Edward." he said


	2. The Phase

"No Alice, I don't want to!" I yelled at my bestfriend, who was pestering me to wear some slutty dress

"Please, Bella?" she begged

My anger had reached its peak. I was enraged, furious even. I said 'No' why couldn't she understand? Did my opinion even matter to her? I guess I see where I stand. Just because I'm a human, doesn't give them the right to just brush me off like this!

"I SAID NO!" I roared as I slapped her

But instead of it hurting me, it hurt her. She had a tear in her cheek, that went all the way down to her stomach. I looked down at my hands, to see none. Instead, I had two large, white, furry paws.

Why was I some, furry animal? The only explanation that had come to mind was that I was a werewolf, like Billy told me about last week. It was weird, I wasn't Quiluete, I didn't even live in La Push, or even the neighboring tribe, Makah. I lived in Forks, Washington. My dad wasn't Quiluete. My dad was white, american. I wasn't a werewolf.

Edward wouldn't want me anymore. I was a monster. I ran out the door and caught a reflection of myself in the water. I was a white wolf. But that didn't make any sense at all. I started running and noticed I was soon in the backyard of my home.

I saw my dad, Billy Black, and Harry Clearwater on the porch, simply talking. Probally about Fish Fry and the weather. I sat down, staring at my uncles and dad. I watched my dad and Harry push Billy inside, and was immediately worried when the three were out of my sight.

I was devastated for Charlie, His daughter was a monster. She turned into an animal. I attacked my bestfriend over some silly dress.

"Bella, love?" I heard his voice ring

I looked in the direction I heard his voice ring. There was my beautiful, beautiful Edward. My love. But despite his beauty, he smelt too sweet. Almost sickly sweet.

"You stink." I told him through my mind, knowing he'd be able to hear me

"It's all apart of who you are now." he smiled that crooked smile I loved so much

"I need you to calm down, beautiful. That way you'll know why you're now, well, a wolf." he said, his hand showing a bag of clothes

I calmed down, and grabbed the clothes with my hand. I wasn't a wolf anymore, at least. That was good. I could change between a wolf and a human, like the werewolves Billy told me about. I put on the clothes, grateful Edward was looking away, being the respectul gentleman he is.

"Billy and Harry are leaving, love. You should go tell your dad." I felt something off in his voice, and it gave me shivers

I was at the porch steps just as Billy and Harry were on the front porch. I hugged them both, giving Billy a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Bella, how are you?" he asked me, authority ringing in his voice

"A bit confused. You know, same old, same old." I replied

The two laughed as they went to the car, and I prepared myself for the conversation ahead.


	3. A What

"Dad." I mumbled, looking down

"Yeah, Bella? Why so glum, chum?" he replied

I sat down next to him, and looked him in the eyes. Might as well come right and say it. Like ripping off a bandaid. No warm water, none of that. I'll just tell him.

"Today, today," I ran my fingers through my hair "Today I turned into a wolf and broke Alice Cullens bedroom door."

He didn't look suprised at all. Not at all. Not even a little bit. He wasn't scared, or nervous, and he didn't look like he didn't believed me. He just looked, regretful? Sad, even. He raked a hand through his thinning brown hair and took a sip of his Vitamin Rainier.

"Bella, I don't want to anger you, so I'll just uh, say this one at a time. Like, a um, the talk, this is important. Uh, I guess, Billy will tell you more in debt about all this, but uh, you're a werewolf Bells."

"A what?" I wasn't shocked. I just saw myself morph into a gigantic white wolf, my boyfriends a goddamn vampire. So this actually seems like the most normal explanation. Like Taha Aki, I'll be a good werewolf. I'll save people just like the Quileute legends.

"Well, not a werewolf. More like a shapeshifter. Like from the tribe, not the Makah tribe, but Quileute legends. Taha Aki, the spirits, the Astral Projection. Yeah, that stuffs all true."

I nodded my head for him to continue as I grabbed a RedBull from the fridge, and a sandwich. I was extremely hungry lately, maybe because I was a werewolf, I don't know. But I know I've been eating more than a teenage boy. I took a chug from the can and a large bite from the sandwich. Charlie laughed at the sight, but continued.

"Yeah, but in the legends, the wolf genes get passed down in family, and come out when trouble is near, and there's one thing wrong with that. You're not Quileute."

He looked down and started fiddling with his thumbs. He was hiding something, something big.

"You're hiding something from me."

My dad finished his Rainer and looked me in the eyes. His eyes held so many apoligies, and he said something that no amount of training, no amount of torture, nothing, nothing at all, could ever prepare me for.

"Bella, you're not my biological daughter, you're adopted. I'm your uncle, not by blood, but, Billy is your real father. And don't think I don't love ya, because I do, you're my niece, and I love you so much. And-"

"Stop." I cut him off with a cold voice "I love you da- er, Charlie."


End file.
